1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for winding a yarn on a bobbin while being traversed by a traverse drum.
2. Prior Art
A cone, wound by a drum winder for winding a cone is of the size of 6 inches, being the standard size in widest use. For example, in the case where it is used for a supply of yarn in a double twister, when two cones of 6 inch long are superposed, the yarn tension generated by ballooning of yarn (when unwound from a yarn guide above a spindle via a yarn guide tube which is radially formed in the storage portion and which passed through the spindle) is very large, 80 to 100 g. Therefore, in case of fine yarn of which yarn strength is only 50 to 60 g, yarn breakages occur. Therefore, for the supply of yarn in a double twister, a cone of 4 inches in normally formed.
An apparatus for winding cones having different winding widths and using one and the same drum winder has been known (Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 143873/1991 publication).
The above-described apparatus has a member which moves in and out of a traverse groove of a traverse drum to change a traverse width so that when the traverse width changing member is moved into the traverse groove, a defining guide for defining a movement of yarn to the side end of the traverse width changing member among yarn traverse directions is mounted on the yarn guide provided at the section via which the yarn is fed to the traverse drum.
Where the traverse width changing member is moved into the traverse groove by the aforesaid apparatus, and the traverse width is defined to be smaller by the yarn guide defining guide, if the yarn is to be wound, this has the disadvantage in that stitching still occurs at the end of the small diameter side of the cone.